Let Me Love You
( ) |artist = feat. |year = 2016 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Mint Green/Purple to Mint Green/Orange |gc = Light Purple/Yellow |lc = Hot Pink |pictos= 135 |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) |nowc = BlackMamba }}"Let Me Love You" by DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber is featured on as a Ubisoft Club exclusive song, available for the PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox One, and PC. It is also featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He has a black beard and a mustache. He wears a purple shiny hat, black tea-shade sunglasses, a pink short sleeved shirt with a thin gold necklace, a purple and turquoise denim vest, indigo pants with a gold garter on his left leg, and purple sneakers. After the gold move, his outfit turns purple and orange, but he will still retain some other features. P2 P2 is a woman. She has pink and orange hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple short sleeved crop top, a large and short gold necklace, purple high waist shorts with a gold belt, dark pink boxer briefs that are visible off the edges of her shorts, and dark indigo ankle boots. After the gold move, her outfit will turn orange and purple, and her hair will be fully pink. Blackmamba_coach_1.png|P1 Blackmamba_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background starts off with a purple backdrop. In the center is a purple and blue butterfly with floating waves. The background transitions to where there are various disembodied butterfly wings floating around. Next is a bright blurred wave, which is light blue and pink. Soon after, the purple backdrop turns lavender, and some pastel butterflies are visible. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Wave your right arm. Gold Move 3: Punch to the right with your right elbow twice. Wave_sh_gold.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 laGM (2).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Katagold_sh_gold.png|Gold Move 3 Katagold_sh_gold.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the third song by DJ Snake in the series, after Get Low and Lean On. *This is the fourth song by Justin Bieber in the series, after Beauty And A Beat, #thatPOWER, and Sorry. However, with the inclusion of One Time and Love Me, this is his sixth appearance in the entire franchise. *''Hell'' (from "It's been a hell of a ride") is censored, but the word of is inaudible. *The word say in the line Say go through the darkest of days was misinterpreted as'' they''. *There is an editing error which appears with P1’s shoes. *This is the first Ubisoft Club exclusive track in the franchise to be an original track. All the other tracks were reused from previous titles. *There is a pictogram error at the end: after the coaches have performed the move for the last Let me love you, a pictogram that says to turn towards each other, although the coaches are already in that position. *Although it is unlocked through Ubisoft club, Let Me Love You can be played through the server as a free track until June 2017. Gallery Blackmamba.png|''Let Me Love You'' LetMeLoveYouonMenu.png|''Let Me Love You'' on the menu Blackmamba_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover BlackMambaP1Ava.png|P1's avatar LetMeLoveYouEditingError.png|Editing error with P1’s shoes Jd17-toptracks-preview-djsnake-letmeloveyou-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser let me love 1back.png|bacground 1 UBI30_Giveaways_JD2017-LET_ME_LOVE_YOU.jpg|Greeting card from Ubisoft's 30 Days of Giveaways Videos DJ Snake - Let Me Love You ft. Justin Bieber Let Me Love You - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Console Exclusives Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable